


i miss my loverman

by Eruri_shipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruri_shipper/pseuds/Eruri_shipper
Summary: its been two years since erwin lost levi. maybe he should go and see him again
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	i miss my loverman

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone this is my first fic so I hope you enjoy!!  
> this fic was inspired by the song 'mr. loverman'  
> TW- depression, self-harm and suicide if you are sensitive with these topics I suggest not reading

_"goodbye Erwin... I love you..." Levi whispered as he took his last breath "no.. Levi wake up.. wake up... WAKE UP LEVI PLEASE..." Erwin shouted as he watch his lover close his eyes._ Erwin woke up in a cold sweat and tears began to fall he moved his hand to Levi's side of the bed only to be met with cold sheets. "Levi, I'm sorry I couldn't save you but maybe this might punish me for letting you go" he said as he reached over to the draw and pulled out a single paper cutter. he brought the blade up to his already scarred wrist and began to create new cuts. "I think 10 cuts then placed in alcohol for 5 minuets is a good punishment right Levi?" he said as he started to count each new cut placed on his wrist and soaked them in alcohol but he felt no pain today. he took a shower, tended to his cuts, got dressed and went for a run where he met Hanji and mike. "heyyyyyyyy Erwin how are you??" Hanji asked in that same happy attitude. "hey Hanji I'm fine, hey mike how are you??" Erwin asked the male. he replied with a small nod before talking to Hanji "mike asked if you wanted to join us to get a coffee" Hanji said to Erwin while smiling. Erwin didnt know how they managed to keep a smile after what happened to Levi "sure ill come" Erwin replied thinking it would be good to drink something other then beer or nothing. as they jogged to the shop they talked about how they've been doing and other things. they made it to the café and Erwin immediately stopped. this was Levi's favorite shop he couldn't go in there.

"hey Erwin whats wrong??" Hanji asked noticing that Erwin had stopped "oh its nothing just a cramp" Erwin replied "okay well lets go In then!!" Hanji said excitedly practically dragging Erwin in to the shop. as they sat and ordered their drinks Erwin realised it wasn't a bad idea to come in here until one tiny thing happened. the one tiny thing that he hated with his life. the song Mr. loverman had begun to play. Erwin froze all of a sudden and a single tear had fallen down his face. Hanji and mike noticed and tried to ask him what was wrong but he had spaced out. he started to pick at the scabs covering his cuts which then began to bleed. Hanji yanked his sleeves up to discover arms covered in scars and cuts from over the past two years. Hanji begun yelling as Erwin started to sing the chorus to the song. "I'm Mr. Loverman, and I miss my loverman, I'm Mr. Loverman oh, and I miss my lover" Hanji realised what was happening. "MIKE THE MUSIC TURN THE FUCKING MUSIC OFF NOW HURRY" Hanji shouted trying to get Erwin to snap out of it. "ERWIN COME BACK TO ME HERE PLEASE" They shouted at him. Mike managed to get the music turned off and Erwin came back to reality. "Hanji?? Mike?? I think I'm gonna go home now. feel free to drop by when you want" Erwin said as he walked out the shop and back home. When he got home he smashed everything that was still intact and sitting down to write a letter.

_to whoever is reading this,_

_so you found me hanging huh?? ive gone somewhere special and I'm reunited with Levi now. dont bother mourning over me I was just a waste of time and space without Levi. Live the rest of your life to the fullest. sayonara everyone_

_-sincerely Erwin smith_

he grabbed a long thick piece of rope and his cutter. and cut as much of his body as he could then tossed it across the room. Erwin tied the rope around his neck and said "im coming levi" before stepping off the chair. A day later Hanji and mike found Erwin hanging there lifeless and read the letter whilst trying not to cry. "sayonara Erwin" Hanji and Mike said on there way to tell everyone what had happened.


End file.
